1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting for circuit chips and the like on printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In planar modules or assemblies, it is known to mount unpackaged housingless chips on a surface of a module circuit board (for example a microwiring circuit board) and to place between the circuit board and the chip an elastic pressure pad which has the task of pressing a surface of the chip against a cooling plate for the purpose of heat removal. To achieve an adequate spring characteristic, it is therefore necessary to dimension the elastic pressure pad between the chip and the microwiring board of a corresponding thickness. The consequence of this is, however, that a Z shaped bend of the terminal legs of the chip must be made greater than would actually be needed for compensating for thermal stresses. The greater this Z shaped bend is, however, the greater also are the tolerances in the surface soldering area of the terminal legs and the microwiring board.